fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Akama Tatsuko
Summary An OC (Original Character) made by Dragon Tran. Akama Tatsuko (赤間 田子) is a summoner that travels the land in search of the Amulet of Truth and return to the rightful palace of the deities. Background Raised by a highly religious family, Akama, known by his God-given name, Constantine, was placed into service of the Royal Palace by the age of 16. Trained and disciplined in swordsmanship, the ways of the church, magic and proficiency in summoning to combat the forces of darkness. By the age of 20, Akama had achieved the rank of Commander and was taking orders directly from the priest of the church and takes guidance from his mentor, Drakon. Personality A kind and gentle soul. Akama is in all, the very definition of a saint. He vows great honor, loyalty and respect to those he befriends and even towards those that he will face in battle. However, if he witnesses others whom commit immoral acts against his beliefs, he will condemn them from being gifted such respect from him, unless they choose to attempt at purifying themselves. Usually merciful and forgiving, during battle, Akama is a strategy at heart, able to tell the movement of the battlefield and predict his opponent. At times, his strategies are unpredictable and unorthodox, which are able to often adapt to a situation and fluctuate if plans are not met. Power and Stats Tier : High 8-C '(With Paladin Form.) | '''3-C '(With highest rank of Guardians.) '''Name : '''Akama Tatsuko | Constantine '''Gender : '''Male '''Origin : '''Judgment : The Holy Amulet '''Classification : '''Human | Holy Summoner '''Attack Potency : Large Building Level '(Slashed apart the Tower of Salvation.) | '''Galaxy Level '(Combining all of the guardians, Akama was capable of smashing through multiple galaxies at once. He crushed Priest Yalvon's control over absorbing the galaxy into a spatial void.) 'Speed : Massively Hypersonic '(Quadruple digits when using mid-rank Guardians.) | 'Sub-Relativistic '(Was fighting at the same speed as Akakaishi was when they clashed with the Army of the Dark.) 'Lifting Strength : Peak Human '| '''Class 5 (It is a standard that every Paladin is able to lift boulders.) Striking Strength : Class KJ '| '''Galactic Class '(Literally punched through a galaxy.) '''Durability : Multi-City Block Level '| '''Galaxy Level '(Received a blow from Priest Yalvon's Guardian that was capable of causing a galaxy to collapse on itself.) '''Stamina : '''Superhuman | Limitless '''Range : '''Melee range, extended with sword. Galactic with combined Guardians. '''Standard Equipment : '''Paladin Sword (Reinforced with light and holy aspects.) | Amulet of Purity (Given to every knight of the church, it protects the wielder from sin, the impure, corruption and manipulation of others such as mind control. It also heals the user slowly.) | Paladin Gauntlet (Located on left arm, can be used as a shield.) '''Intelligence : Akama is extremely smart, capable of utilizing his experience, education and instincts to combine them into the best and most adaptable strategy for both himself and his allies. Cunning, perceptive and even manipulative during battle, he is able to use effective methods in battle to defeat his opponent and keep it as honorable and fair as possible. In drastic situations, he may go all out. Weakness : '''Sense of honor keeps him from using extremely effective strategies to his advantage. Spares enemies when they are nigh-defeated, which gives them a chance to strike at him, but the same goes for him as well as he usually has them at sword-to-neck situations. Powers and Abilities - Summoning via Paladin Gauntlet. (Akama can summon Guardians by calling out the name of the Guardian and throwing the seal that appears on his hand afterwards wherever to spawn them into battle.) - Sealing via Paladin Gauntlet. (Akama can seal Guardians back into his gauntlet in order to heal them. This is done by calling their name once again to return them into the gauntlet. He can also seal other opponents, but instead of going into his gauntlet, they remain within a flask. Though, the flask is rather weak and can only trap weakened opponents.) - Light Attacks - Divine Attacks - Regeneration via Amulet of Purity (Low-Mid. Refer to Regeneration Page.) - Contaminant Immunity via Amulet of Purity - Seduction Immunity via Amulet of Purity - Oneiric Immunity via Amulet of Purity (This is why Paladins sleep well at night, for they are guarded from nightmares.) - Magic Resistance via Paladin Gauntlet (Can use this to block most magic attacks and effects.) - Enhanced Condition (After being blessed, Akama does not seem to age.) - One Man Army (He has been shown to charge into the battlefield alone at times to face demonic enemies, usually fodder masses of infantry that are not to be underestimated.) Summons '''Low Rank Guardians * Valerius * Shinran * Byakkan * Shoryuu Mid Rank Guardians * Jeanette * Rayner High Rank Guardians * Akakaishi Holy Hybrid * Others Notable Victories : ''' '''Notable Losses : 'Inconclusive Matches : ' '''Key : '''Guardian Form | Holy Hybrid Gauntlet Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Paladins Category:Summoners Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3 Category:LeonRaiden's Pages